We propose to sustain an OB/GYN Faculty Research Career Development "Program" dedicated to providing relatively junior OB/GYN faculty with the research skills that can be applied to the study of important health problems in women. Scholars will also learn how to create an independent research system that enhances research across the entire OB/GYN Department. The Program will continue to be a designated Division within our current University-wide interdisciplinary Center for Research in Women's Health (CRWH), The CRWH is one of fourteen formally designated and funded University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) Research Centers and has been the focus for integrated women's health research at UAB for many years. The faculty participating in the CRWH (from the Departments of OB/GYN, Pediatrics, Medicine, Microbiology, Periodontal Medicine, Cell Biology, and Epidemiology, among others) have had extensive interaction through research collaboration, and teaching. Each of these training faculty are well funded and established senior investigators with national credentials within the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, and Dentistry at UAB. The central theme of the Program will continue to be to train OB/GYN physicians to become independent researchers across the spectrum of research related to women's health care. The Program Director, Associate Directors, and the Advisory Committee will identify, review, evaluate, and recommend appropriate scholars to the Principal Investigator. Minority recruiters will be members of the Program administrative staff and the Advisory Committee. We anticipate attracting a range of trainees of diverse backgrounds involved in basic biomedical, translational, and clinical research, covering the disciplines of gynecologic oncology, gynecologic urodynamics, reproductive endocrinology and infertility including contraception, genetics, and maternal-fetal medicine. Their career development and research projects are performed in collaboration and with mentorship provided by senior mentors in the Program. This Program model was successfully implemented during our initial funding period and has a proven track record of productivity.